camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Re: question Uhhhhhh... the first one please :) Yayyyyyyy Thanks you very very much :) hey okay so just thought you should know that i MIGHT not be on a few days. according to my mom this cable transfer shall have to wait longer than i thought <_> like i think she said i'd be back online by friday, sure she promised by weekend. so...cya maam! X3 (ish at the library btw) Guns In my BC character contest entry I'm making a nymph, and firstly I'd just like to check that that's okay and in accordance with the rules. Secondly, a huge part of the character's history is the fact that she owns a gun. Not a gun with CB bullets or anything, just a simple hand gun from the sixties that can only be used on demigods and mortals. With the gun, I'm meaning for it to be more of a ceremonial thing, because the character fights with a katana and dagger and never shoots the gun. So can the gun be allowed? Thanks in advance. Heyo HI BachLynn23 i was wondering if i could use the volume 9 coding. All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 03:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Coding. My user page is "bad coding" and I have no idea why. Can you help me fix it so that it looks the same, yet is not "broken"? :: Nevermind. :: Re: I can use her since she's the char i have who has long patience >~< though her model is anime again xD if that's alright o: though i have this char. who is sitll WIP >_< She's a dream nymph though if chu want i can change it o: Re: advance apology for my wrong grammars and such ;-;. Oh, also that's why i knd of changed most of my char's models to rl people >.> and i'm kind of going to find another model for tiffany. The only anime chars i lke the most is Mirai Kuriyama (atleast she has a nose cx ) and IA from vocaloid c: (tbh i'm a lame person but t.y for thinking i'm cool c:) i kind of don't like how some of anime girls have big breast tbh like on lucy (fairy tail) i just feels like .... erm, turn off and it's like over much @_@ >.>. Oh, I can post on Fynn again c: Re: i love SAO that's why i'm still having a hard time on changing tiffany's model @_@ Posted c: should i still inform chu if i have posted or not? c: Ello Govna Okay dokey, thanks for reminding me. :) All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 16:50, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey xD I need to go xD and sleep lol it's 1 am here c: good night~. Thank you for rp'ing with moi see you tomorrow~ ^-^" WB Hihi Bachiekniz, I was wondering if I could have permission to use those fancy pants new Wordbubbles. ^-^ Please and thank you <3 OnyxVolcano (talk) 22:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Themes Hey Bachie, can I reserve two of the V9 themes? Well, specifics are: Vines and Animals (the one with brown and pink colors). I'm kinda running out of colors and patterns to think of xD Google Docs Hey Bach, I was wondering if I could please have permission to view the google docs about wiki projects? I just got Death to take the claiming test, but I've realised I'm not able to view his results. (I'm training him in the Admin Team Training Project) Question Hey Bach. I have a question concerning an issue. As it is stated in the fourth rule of the animal nymph guidelines, a user may only have three nymphs, of which all of the species are different. However, the user Unu has two spots in the Mice guardian category, one of which is away. I'm not sure what I should do about it. Word Bubble Permission Hi there Bach! Could I maybe have your permission to use the version 3 word bubble? Carumae (talk) 16:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I hope its no trouble but I was wondering if you could clarify what we do after we get sorted?Thank you Mari Riot (talk) 21:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Mari Hernandez Hey Heyo, its deathy here, yesterday i took the wikia helpers test and i was wonderin when id be able to see those results? Also what things can i do to stregthen my chances of getting a Rollback position if i apply, ive already been adopted by BirdOfWinter to be trained if i become a rollback. i also add categories to things that need. anything else that i could do? PS. How are you today ^.^? Email It's bernadette.callaghan2@education.nsw.gov.au or, if that doesn't work, I'll make an account with minimebc@hotmail.com WB? Hello there BachLynn. I was wondering if I was allowed to use the Version 3 word bubble and/or the Version 9 character page? v9 char page Hi Bach! Could I have permission to use your version 9 char page? Re: Thanks! Email I got it, and I've replied to it. Message Hi! I sent you a message on Skype. Please check it out if you have time. :) xoxo Word Bubble Hi, I heard I have to ask to use your word bubble. Is it okay if I use it? LorasFlorent (talk) 02:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) The one titled: Bach WB Version 3LorasFlorent (talk) 03:33, June 18, 2014 (UTC) V9 Coding and V3 Word Bubble Hi Bach! Could I have your permission to use the version 3 word bubble and version 9 coding? hello, hope im not a bother but I got told I have just gotten claimed as a daughter of Hades and was wondering if you have any parting steps to do now?Do you know how to add myself to the Hades Cabin?Any help will be much appreciatedMari Riot (talk) 21:40, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Mariana ¨Mari¨ Hernandez A Question Hey Bach so I just wanted to ask if my Aglaea could, Vanessa Prescott, become Lt. ? Tje current LT. Is inactive I think so how could I do that? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 >.< help? Can I get this as a template? and these pictures gimped?: 2480438_rozpoczeciee.jpg|The One On The Left 2515921_maxiskirt.jpg|The One On The LEFT 2586821_hicute (1).jpg|Both Of Them yOUR MOM.jpg|Both IWysocka.jpg|Both 600full-iga-wysocka.jpg|Well this :p Please xP. WB And Doctor Who Hi, can i use your word bubbles? Ps: I know you probaly dont remeber this but you recommended docter who to me like 8 months abo and ive finsihed all the seasons. y favorite companion is Amy and rose and my favorite docter is David Tennat. Thank you for showing me such a fantastic show. Also if you ever see a winged statue dont blink! XD I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” Hey! Hi Bach! So my exams are over and I'm on summer break, so I decided I'm going to return to the wiki, for the summer, and stay on when I go to university, too. I was wondering if instead of completely re-starting, I could restore a couple of my old characters, if that's okay with you? Let me know, Docter Who and WB oops i meant when they brought docter back with the ninth doctor, sorry thats what i meant. But overall thanks for exposing me to this fantastic series. This type of word bubble. RE Thank you so much! Also, one more thing - I want to re-enter the History contest, and my entry from last year was unfinished - can I use the same one or do I have to do a completely new one? Template Hey Bach. I was wondering if it would be okay if I added the Officially Inactive template to all your character pages, as the status said in the user forum. Since you practically have the activity of a regular user, I'm hesitant on whether or not it's worth putting. Re Oh dear. 3 days without any edits? Unforgivable. I call a trial. >.< hello! hello there I am here once again to spam your talk page!! but before I tell you my intention toward this spam message let me give you a few facts that may gives you hints on my intentions, first did you know Friendship Day was originally promoted by Joyce Hall, the founder of Hallmark cards in 1919, and intended on first sunday of august to be a day where people celebrated their friendship. Yet it was Dr. Artemio Bracho whom proposed the idea of international friendship day which was soon reconised by the General Assembly of united nation making the official date of this prosperous day to be 30th july but seeming this date is too far and condsidering I am bored I decided to make it today!!!!! to which I think you must know the drill already as to where you will receive a present...but sadly I have none present to give but I do have some keys for you to use. One of the keys is the thing you seek as the rest well....find out for yourself ok? just dont give me that high of an expectation either way happy friendship day! (early that is!) P.S: sorry if I destroy your talk page >< like really sorry >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Before I leave and forget >.< I wanted to give you this before I left :) OTZ sorry for my post at fynn i fixed it >.< uwa xD sorry again. OTZ Themes Can I also reserve the Xmas Ornaments and Framed Tree themes? I'll take the liberty on removing them from their pages and everything. Thanks! :) Sorry what i meant on le 'empty' was there's no one in there. sorry again OTL question about templates Did you give anyone permission to use your new templates outside of camphalfblood roleplay wikia? I happen to be strolling by wikias and I found someone using your new template for a character. :O Am I'm seriously derping hard and misreading things or did you just step down ">.<. Like this can't be happening, the great Bach stepping down ;-; *le gasp*. Heya If raid hasn't told you yet. I got grounded for those book reports, and should be grounded for another week to three weeks... anyways, I'd still really like to talk to ye, so if you can, please do text me. >.< I've sent someone to deliver said number to you. Cuz I'm dying out here not being able to talk to you. >.< Re: O3O Wait are you leaving or just stepping down or both >..< It's a humongous relief, I seriously panicked for a moment. Anyways, I guess it's good you're taking a break even though GS will be lonely. :( Until you decide to join again (if you're willing to that is), I'm free to RP day and night with you. Though I already was before. I'm blabbing due to the stress, sorry. Could you make a new section on the forum for the RP? Re: Yep, you just saved me and you from the mushiest of the mushy XD. But..., what's gonna happen to GS, it'll never be the same w/o you :C. Re O.O I ish really slow today so I'm not sure if you wanted to RP a set of chars together at the same time or make some. >.< Assuming it's the second one, I have a char that needs another char to complete its development, she's already made and it's pretty basic so the big part would really be RP'ing, unless you want to add some stuff to its past. If you read this char's history, there's this guy named Jonathan that takes a big part in her life. But of course if that seems a little bit too dull I'm extremely 100% open to your awesome ideas. I'm not sure my sentences made any sense but yeaaahhhh I'm slow today. >.< Re: Well better avoid GS, me and slay don't really get along *kicky kicks, punchy punches invisble slay* habit... >.< Re O.O Just realized it and here. As far as the RP goes, maybe we could have a BC one since I haven't RP'ed my Veritum Lt. for a while now? With that Syrus guy, that's okay with chu. :3 Re *I didn't have anything particularly in mind, but I'll be cool with whatever suggestions you've got. Adding a Bachy touch would make it awesome. I'm open to any ideas at all, you can message them on my wall in the sandbox if you like to keep things private. *Thanks for the note. It's really helpful, so I'm not mad at all. *Also could you post please? *Pretty pretty please, if it's okay with you?* Uhm I know this is really none of my business, but since you've stepped down, shouldn't your bot be demoted? >.< *Meow* I know you're not a b-crat anymore but I need to ask you something >.<. I know that the Administratice Services category is called Administrative and Support because that's what the dept used to be called, so should any pages that have the "Administrative and Support" category be replaced with the "Administratice Services" category? Cuz if I should, then I can just do it real quick with awb. Categories When categorising images of demigods, would it be beneficial to create categories such as "Images of Children of Athena" , "Images of Children of Nike" etc? If so, may I help in creating them and maintaining that the correct categories are placed on images of demigods?